The X-men: X-23's journey begins
by Sakib
Summary: This will follow up the latest comics released into the xmen universe and will contain sex,violence and fight. the story will be about x-23 and effect of having angel as his bf and will introduce clones of x23 aka laura kinney the new wolverine


Disclaimer : The Story Is M Rated . It will contain violence and sex. And I do not own the marvel characters and I dont earn any profits from is completely fictional

In PARIS Laura walking towards a guy, " Sir, You need to get to safety. Its not safe here" Securities:" Don't touch him. Stay away from him." Laura:" You are not understanding. it's not safe for him to be here." Laura Pushed man into his car. The securities protested. Suddenly red spot apears on that man's head Laura Shouts "Look Out " and gets in front of that man, Suddenly A Sniper Shot Is Heard As Sniper Bullet Tears Through Laura's Head Everything Is Blur. Logan: " You are hurt pretty bad" Laura In Shock And Pain In The Head " I am okay. you r in my dream. aren't you" Logan:" Maybe, But Why Did You Let The Sniper Hit You" Laura: " That One Was Shooting An Innocent Person, I Know I Let Down My Gaurd, I Will Kill That Guy When I See ," Logan: " Heal First, You Got The Scent. Didn't You." Laura: " Yeah I Did, I Will Kill That Sniper" Logan:" Laura, They Created Us To Be Weapons. But We Can Choose Our Lives. We Are The Best At What We Do..." Laura:" And What We Do Isn't Very Nice. I Understand Logan,Logan: "Good" Snikt! Snikt! Claws Of Logan An Laura Came Out The Blurness Got Out as laura woke up in reality with a familiar voice. " Laura, Laura, Are You Okay, Answer Me" The Voices Through The Communication Device In Her Ear Woke Her Up. Laura sat up completely healed as people gathered around her after the incident with shocked expression. Laura:" Angel, I am okay" Angel: " Oh Thank God, Did You Find The Sniper," Snff! Snff Laura Tracks The Scent Laura: "Yes, She Is In The Tower,Angel:" Don't reveal yourself in public"

Laura:" They have already seen too much. I will call you when I need you" Laura throws over her raincoat away and there she is with her yellow back dress and the mask. All gathering people are shocked " Its the wolverine", someone of them shouted. Laura Aka X23 runs and follows the scent as she gets in front of a tower. " She must be here," Laura reaches the top as an unknown figure apears before her. Laura:" Stop, I Am not going to hurt you." That Unknown masked figure shoots a bullet that tears through her belly leaving a hole And Says " Send In The Drone, The Mission Failed" Snikt! The Wolverine Aka X23 Brings Her Claws Up And Goes In An Agressive Manner While The Whole Heals, The unknown figure flipped and jumped from the tower and got on a drone. Laura:" Angel, I Need You Now, I Am Going To Make A Jump," Angel: " Wait, I Am Coming" Laura stands on the edge. " You Better Be There" And Jumps " Damn It, Where Are You, Angel!" Angel, The Winged Flying Mutant flew through the air as he saw laura jumping

" Damn It"

He flew fast and caught Laura in mid air Laura:" I Almost Died" Angel:" Not While I Am Around, So What Are We After?" Laura:" The Drone," Angel:" Okay, I Am On It" Laura:" Um, Angel, Can you... uh..." Angel:" Are you feeling uncomfortable, lau..." He suddenly noticed that he grabbed her by upperside of the top," His hand then reached to touch his breast above the costume she wore. He could still feel the perkiness of her breast As His Wing Flew Him Through The Air. Laura:" Ahhh, Umm, Stop It. Angel" Angel:" What! Why? Doesn't It Make You Comfortable, I am your boyfriend after all. " Laura:" That's not the fact. we are on a mission" Angel:" Yap You Are Right, Now Catch The Drone" Angel Throws Laura Away Snikt In Mid Air As Her Claws Ripped The Metal Of The Flying Drone, but she fell off the drone as it exploded. Her head made the contact first, broken skull! then her body flipped over weigthing on her back, broken ribs! Angel watched in horror as he flew down.

With tears in his eyes," laura, are you ..." Laura:" Don't Touch Me" Tears came in his eyes as the word was like thunderstrike to her., Laura sat down and noticed him. " Don't worry, i am okay have got a healing factor you know, don't take this the wrong way, i am not afraid to show affection in public. i have broken parts, if you touched me, it would be a nasty for me to heal that way, " Angel:" Sorry, I Was Worried" Laura stands up completely healed " Its Okay, Let's Go To The Drone First" They went over the gathering of people where the drone fell. Laura: " Step Aside" And Sees A Dead Body Before Her, She Goes Over There And Unmask That Person, Laura And Angel Watched In Shock, The Dead Body Had The Face Of Laura Aka X23 " Someone Is Cloning Me Again" laura falls unconscious Angel Screams " Laura,,," he takes her in her hands and spreads his wing and flies off.

On The Roof Of Laura's House,

Angel flew towards laura's house and reached there settling on the roof. He lay her on the roof floor Angel: " Laura, Wake Up, Laura" Laura In A Blury Motion Wakes Up, " Where ... am ... i?" Angel:" You are above your house. Laura, what happened to you. don't be afraid. i am with you" Laura:" I Know you are you with me, angel, its just my whole life was messed up. I was born to be a weapon, trained to be a killing machine, i even killed my mother, logan was there for me. but he is dead too, then you came, i hoped for a normal life again, but today it was like i saw a ghost of me" Laura started crying, angel:" its okay, don't cry, pain will go away" angel put her head on his chest, Laura:" I Need Love, I Need Care, Make Love To Me, Angel, Make Me Yours, I Need Love From You, I Need You To Fuck Me Hard" Angel was shocked to hear that, he was in relationship with her for quite a long time, but he never got to make sex with her. he was always eager for the chance, Angel Gave Her A Smile And Leaned In To Kiss

Then Laura Responded And Went Forward To Kiss Him

Angel took his lips away.

" na na, i will give you the joy," Angel Touched Her Jaw With His Hand Then Put His Lips On Her, " Mpmhh!" Was All That Could Laura Say As She Became Light And Gentle And Felt His Lips,

Thousands Volt went through her body vibrating through her,

Lauara Moaned In His Mouth:" Oh.. Go..d . Dontttt Stopp, Ahh," Laura Put Her Left Hand Behind His Head And Nearly Forcing Him To Go In With Other Hand Searching His Body, Angel felt her lips apart for more. He drove his lip in her. Tongue dancing inside her. his tongue dominating over her. Angel Put His Hands On Her Mask And Took It Off The Long Passionate Kiss Broke, Laura Stared At Her For A Moment With Hunger For Lust In Her Eyes, Snikt! Angel," What Are You Doing?" In Shock. Laura Drove Her Claws Towards Him In Upward Motion, Clothes Of Angel Torn In Half And Falls, Angel standing half naked with his boxers on with buldge. " Damn Girl, You Are Just Great." laura jumped at him that caught angel off gaurd, Angel Fell With Laura Above Him, Laura Kissed His Mascular Chest And Drove Her Tongue Around His Tits In A Circular Motion, Angel Moaned :" Keep... Doing That" While Licking His Skin Angel Worked His Way Around And Found Her Breast Touching it through her costume, he could feel the perkiness and hardness of the breast, he tweaked her costume that give a mixture of pain and pleasure in her tits,

that caught her off gaurd and moaned while she went downward giving kiss to upper body, " God, You Are Gonna Wet My Body By Licking, I Can't Hold On Much Longer, It Wants To Get Out" Suddenly Laura Felt The Buldge Touching Her Skin Through The Costume Getting Bigger, Laura Then Sat On The Buldge Of His Penis Coming Through The Boxers Trying To Feel It Through Her Costume, Angel: " Look Who Has Got Wet," Angel Says As He Feels The Wet OnHer Costume In Her Pussy Region, Laura Moves Her Hips Slowly On The Buldge Creating A Rythm, And Her Hand Went Down Her Costume And Cupped The Breast Inside The Costume Tweaking The Tits With Delight Moan Inside Her Teasing Him, Angel:" Oh God, Keep Doing That, And For Fuck Sake, Stop Teasing" Sniktt! The Claws Tore The Upper Region Of Her Costume Revealing Her C Cup Breast Hanging Out, " Do You Like It" " Oh You are a blast"

angel touched her breast feeling the softness, then he tweaked the perky tits that he always wanted, Laura Moaned In Pleasure And Increased The Movement Of Her Hips, The Buldge Keqt Getting Bigger And Bigger, " Oh Hell, Ah Ah Uh!" Angel Moans While He Keeps Sucking Those Breasts, " Oh God, Oh God, Go Deeper, Suck It Like Hell," Laura Moans As The Pleasure Builds Inside Her, She Knew She Couldn't Last Longer, She Drove His Face Between The Breasts, Angel Struggling To Breath And Moans," Mmph" The Pleasure Went Like Vibrations One After One As Her Rythm Makes Her First Orgasm Leaving Her Costume Wet And Leave A Wet Spot Over The Boxers, It Was The Greatest Feeling Ever, Letting Angel's Head Off The Breast And Collapses On Angel, Then Angel Came, He Couldn't Hold Any Longer, His Dick Sprang Inside The Boxers And Shot Multiple Times Making The Boxers Completely Wet, Angel Screams," Mmphhh" Then Laura Went Downwards Kissing The Abdomen And Then Snff, Took The Scent Of The Mixed Cum And His Boxers,

thenlaura opens her mouth and licks her penis above the boxers that makes the penis larger again,

angel:" you planning to go again" laura gave him a stare of lust at him and kept at sucking, she tasted the mixed cum and went on sucking, angel: oh hell, i am off to heaven, ahh ha, then for the second time he came, laura then went up and took the edge of the boxers by her teeth giving him a stare and pulled it open revealing the cock that she gave pleasure so much, laura kissed the top of the dick getting a lil moan from angel and kissed the juices and cum from his abdomen and penis licking with her tongue, then in a sudden she came up and kissed angel, Angel In Shock, That He Tasted His Own Cum Through Her Gf's Lips, " Mpmh" He Felt Her Tongue Inside Her Tasting His Own Cum, Snff! Snff! Suddenly Laura Breaks The Kiss As She Gets A Familiar Scent, Angel: What Happened? Laura: I Need You To Go, Angel: But I Didn't Give You What You Need Yet Laura Gave Her A Sympathetic Stare And Said: I Know, But I Need Some Times Alone. I Hope You Can Understand

Angel: Hmm, Okay, But I Am Naked And You Tore My Clothes Laura: You Can Fly, Nobody Would Notice You And I Will Call You If I Need You Angel: Okay Angel Picks The Boxers Up, Snikt! The Boxers Torn Apart, Laura: I Want To See You Fly Naked, Angel: You R One Dirty Girl, Angel Gives Her A Last Kiss And Flew Away, Laura Watches Him Fly Away Naked " How Cute" Laura:" Oh Shit, I Am Half Naked, My Breasts Are Out, And ...Wet... Angel You Sure Know How To Lick, Its Fortunate That You Bought On Roof Of My House, Snff, Snff, That Scent," Laura Runs Towards The Edge With Her Breast Bouncing And Tits Going Normal And Jumps Snikt! Sticks The Claws With The Building And Slide Down And Flipped Through The Window Reaching Her House As She Finds A Girl Looking Like Her In Her Room, " Hi, I Am Gabby Zelda, your clone"

To be continued ...


End file.
